Esperame
by PattoG
Summary: Un amargo dolor se instalo en su pecho, su corazón dejo de latir, el mundo se desdibujo y el silencio hacia que esas horribles palabras llegaran amplificadas a sus oídos...


.

.

.

.

Espérame

Beyblade

Kai/Hiromi

.

.

.

.

Un amargo dolor se instalo en su pecho, su corazón dejo de latir, el mundo se desdibujo y el silencio hacia que esas horribles palabras llegaran amplificadas a sus oídos.

"_Esta muerta… no respira" _

Sus rodillas dejaron de sostenerlo y por primera vez en su vida su imagen y su orgullo dejaron de importar. Por primera vez lloro sin importar quien lo miraba, lloro por que la única mujer que amaba y lo amaba estaba muerta.

Lloro por que las moiras habían marcado el final de su vida condenándolo a un infierno sin ella. Dejo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas amargas y que de su pecho desgarradores sollozos se escaparan.

_Temblaba. _

Pero no era frío del ambiente, su cuerpo se estremecía por que no soportaba la enorme pena que lo llenaba y buscaba escapar.

"_Esta muerta…"_

Su alma estaba rota. Su vida destrozada. Ella la única mujer que lo amo sinceramente estaba muerta.

No más sonrisas calidas y reconfortantes.

No más miradas llenas de amor.

No más risas contagiosas ni dulces palabras al oído.

No volvería a sentir el suave tacto de su piel o a percibir el sutil pero delicioso aroma de su perfume impregnado en su ropa después de que ella lo abrazara.

"_Esta muerta…"_

Allí de rodillas en el suelo lloro amargamente como jamás lo había echo, le importaba poco que todos lo miraran sorprendidos y con la compasión en la mirada.

_La mujer de su vida, su alma gemela estaba muerta. _

_Sin ella… no, no podría vivir sin ella. _

Lloro sin importarle nada, se aferro a su mano cuando lo dejaron entrar a verla, su rostro pálido y ceniciento era desconsolador. Aun que la belleza de antaño no fue opacada por el paso del tiempo. No, eso seria sin duda imposible, ni siquiera la muerte podía opacarla.

Una mano se coloco en su hombro y miro un segundo los ojos grises tan parecidos a los suyos mirándolo llenos de lagrimas contenidas antes de volver sus ojos de nuevo para mirar a la mujer que amaba, a la mujer que fue su mejor amiga, su amante y su esposa.

Dejo que las lágrimas amargas mojaran sus mejillas y acaricio su mano con cariño, ella se había ido, estaba muerta y aun así él la amaba, la amaría siempre.

_La amaría con la misma intensidad del primer día. _

_La amaría con la misma necesidad de siempre. _

_La amaría hasta que él mismo exhalara su último aliento… _

Habían compartido una vida, habían formado una familia, habían sido felices por muchos años uno junto al otro. Amándose, apoyándose, cuidando el uno del otro y protegiendo juntos a su familia. Y ahora ella ya no estaba allí.

No quería volver a su casa, no quería darse cuenta que ella ya no volvería a dejar las ventanas abiertas para que el sol se colara, que no la vería cortando rosas del jardín cada mañana para dejarlas en los jarrones de la sala.

Escucho el llanto ahogado por sollozos de su hija antes de sentir sus brazos calidos rodeándolo, su pequeña niña, aun cuando fuera una mujer de mas de veinte años siempre seria su pequeña, la chiquilla de ojos color chocolate que corría por el jardín persiguiendo a su hermano mayor.

Aparto sus ojos acuosos del rostro sereno y pálido de su mujer para mirar a sus hijos, ambos lloraban, su hijo miraba a su madre con el dolor brillando en los ojos pero intentando ser fuerte, su hija por el contrario estaba ahogada en llanto, de rodillas abrazándolo a él con la misma desesperación de cuando era una niña y lloraba al despertar luego de una pesadilla.

_Pero esta vez no era una pesadilla… _

_Era la cruel realidad… _

"_Esta muerta…"_

Esta vez no despertaría jadeando en su cama después de un horrible sueño, esta vez era verdad, la había perdido…

Vio como su hijo abrazaba a su hermana, como le murmuraba algo al oído que parecía calmarla y volvió a mirar a su Hiromi… tan hermosa.

"_Esta muerta…"_

Se levanto de la silla donde había estado sentado y se acerco a ella, aun con su fría mano entre la suya se acerco a sus labios, un ultimo beso, una despedida amarga y desgarradora para él.

Un beso pequeño, apenas un rose de labios.

_-Espérame… _

Murmuro contra sus labios antes de apartarse, ella ya no estaría cuando volviera a casa pero él aun no podía alcanzarla, sin ella la vida no seria la misma pero tenia que cuidar a sus hijos o ella no se lo perdonaría cuando se encontraran de nuevo…

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas abrazo a sus hijos antes de salir de la habitación del hospital sin mirar atrás.

_Por que no era un adiós, era solo un hasta luego… _

.

.

.

.

_**La muerte no nos arrebata a nuestros seres queridos… **_

_**Los inmortaliza en el recuerdo.**_

.

.

.

.

.

_¿Por qué escribir algo así de trágico? _

_No lo se. ._

_Aun así espero les gustara.. _

_Atte.- _

_**Patzy **_


End file.
